


Breakdown.

by The_Stuttering_Kiwi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Based on a Tumblr Post, Exams, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Requested Prompt, Tumblr, Tumblr Oh-the-things-we-will-imagine, exam, prompt request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stuttering_Kiwi/pseuds/The_Stuttering_Kiwi
Summary: When the reader has a breakdown over her impending NEWT exams, her boyfriend George helps her through it.





	Breakdown.

**Author's Note:**

> The bolded line is the requested prompt.

I have no idea why I took so many NEWT classes and my anxiety was only growing since exams were now 48 hours away. The fire in the common room was just glowing embers, at some point, the house elves had come through to tidy up but I hadn’t noticed—the only evidence was the fact that my previously tossed about books were now stacked neatly on the side table.  George was snoring away on the couch across from me.  I didn’t mind though, it became soothing after a while, a change from the rustling of parchment and the scratching of my quill.  It was about 5 AM, my eyes bloodshot from being awake for almost 24 hours was when I reached my breaking point.

“Do I even want to be a healer?” I asked out loud, pushing a mountain of papers onto the floor.

George stirred awake, “Of course you do.” Was always his reply when I started my, at this point, daily laments.

“I can’t do this. How can I, when I don’t even know who cured dragon pox?”

“Gunhilda de Gorsemoor.”

“Good for you, why don’t you sit for the exams then.” I snapped, and then felt guilty, but the exhaustion only infused my bitchiness.

“Because I don’t want to be a healer, and you do know who cured dragon pox, and you know how to make that potion backward and forwards.”

“Maybe I could just work at the shop with you,” I suggested sarcastically.

“You would hate it.”

“I hate _this_.” I gestured to the pile on the floor in front of me.”

“In a day this will be over.”

George often had a calming effect on me…but right now it wasn’t working.

“I need a drink.” I groaned standing, stretching briefly, and went to the far side of the room to the painting of a roaring lion, who was curled up sleeping while the long grass swayed lazily around him, and carefully moved the frame to reveal the older students cache of liquor. The sound of the liquid filling my goblet was comforting.

George took the cup from me and gave it a sniff, “ **Its 6 o’clock in the morning, you aren’t having vodka**.” He said making a face as he took out his wand and tapped the side of the goblet. “Here.”

The metal of the goblet felt warm in my fingers, “I don’t want tea.”

“It’s not tea, it’s something to help you sleep.”

“I can’t sleep, I still have to study!”

“You can study later after you get some sleep. And then, later on, I'll make you another cup full and you will get a good night’s sleep for your exam tomorrow.” George started to lead me to the stairs to the girl’s dormitory.

“But I can’t.” I tried to protest, but the potion in my goblet smelled warm and sweet.

“You can and you will.” He pushed me up the first step. I relented and took a sip of the potion and felt the calm wash over me, and down the rest in two gulps. 

I’m still not sure how I ended up in my bed but the next thing I knew was the midday sun washing over me while I was wrapped up comfortably in my blanket cocoon. Keeping the comforter around my shoulders I trudged down to the common room to see my books and notes neatly spread out and a steaming cup of coffee waiting for me. Perched on top was a neatly folded note.

_Take it slow today; your brain can only handle so much.  You were born to be a healer and you are going to do amazing on your N.E.W.T.S.  Don’t forget, one of us has to have a respectable job._

_Love,_

_George._


End file.
